


The First Time

by Dibsanddabs



Series: Work Life Balance [2]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Cheating, Developing Relationship, Drinking, F/M, Feelings, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Pre-Canon, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibsanddabs/pseuds/Dibsanddabs
Summary: “Charlotte, we don’t have to- ““Do you want a drink?” Charlotte interrupted. She knew she didn’t have to. She could ask Ted to leave, say sorry for making him come all this way and never think about it again. She didn’t want that though, she wanted him near, she just needed a moment to build up the courage. “We could… talk. Go slowly.”-After kissing at the office, Charlotte invites Ted over while she's home alone. She wants him, but can she build up the courage to get what she wants?
Relationships: Charlotte/Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Series: Work Life Balance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733362
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> It's a series! It's official!
> 
> I have plans for moving this forward, but comments do really help motivate me to write more so please let me know if you want that!

“Don’t wait up. I’ll be home late.” 

Charlotte tapped her fingers on the kitchen counter as she read the text over again. When Sam said he was going to be late, he meant it. He’d probably be out way later than he’d originally said on the phone. ‘Crime doesn’t sleep’ he’d say. ‘I’m always on the job’, he’d say. ‘The other wives understand’ he’d say. 

Despite all that, Charlotte couldn’t help thinking that tonight it would all be different. Sam would come home earlier than he said and find another man in his house with his wife, and she couldn’t even let herself think about what would happen after that. 

It wasn’t too late to call the whole thing off. Ted wasn’t here yet and if she told him not to come, he wouldn’t. She bounced her leg nervously in time with her fingertips tapping on the table. She wanted to smoke, but even she didn’t like the smell getting into the furniture. 

She could cancel, tell Ted not to come, then all this panic and anxiety would go away. She wouldn’t have to imagine Sam’s face as he realised what she’d done. But she also wouldn’t get that feeling again. That feeling Ted had given her when she’d been pressed against that wall and he’d been so kind and sweet and held her just right. Despite all the worry, she wanted that feeling. She needed it. So, she just stared at the text, reassuring herself that Sam wouldn’t be home any time soon. 

She’d spent a while debating if she should change what she was wearing. She wanted to be desirable, she didn’t want Ted to change his mind, but trying to look good for him made her feel even worse. The dress she’d planned to wear for dinner tonight was still hung up on her wardrobe door, nothing too flashy or form fitting but still nicer than she would normally wear. She’d left it hanging there, deciding to just stay in her comfortable work clothes. She did fix her hair a little and put on just a little lip gloss which she almost entirely blotted off when she suddenly felt guilty. Now she’d been sat at the kitchen counter for long enough that she was debating it all over again.

She jumped when the doorbell finally rang. She tried to walk normally to the door, taking a breath before opening it. 

“Hi,” She said softly. Ted had changed his shirt, maybe she should have changed too. 

“Hey, think I could come in? I heard someone ordered a handsome stranger.” Ted said with a cheeky grin that actually managed to settle Charlotte a little. This was still Ted, and she liked Ted. Spending time with Ted didn’t normally make her nervous, so she didn’t need to be nervous now. She nodded and took a step to the side to let him in, closing the door quickly behind him. When she turned back to Ted, she had to catch herself. That look was in his eye again, that slightly darker, slightly longing look that she was only just starting to put a name to. It was all the warning she got before he cupped her face, starting to lean in. 

He stopped, though, before his lips touched hers. 

“Are you alright?” He asked softly, and Charlotte realised she was tense all over, stood stock still instead of leaning into the kiss. She swallowed, trying to force herself to relax but finding all those worries just coming up again. 

“I’m fine.” She said softly, but she turned her face away, letting Ted drop his hand from her face.

“Charlotte, we don’t have to- “

“Do you want a drink?” Charlotte interrupted. She knew she didn’t have to. She could ask Ted to leave, say sorry for making him come all this way and never think about it again. She didn’t want that though, she wanted him near, she just needed a moment to build up the courage. A drink would definitely help her with that part at least. “We could… talk. Go slowly.” 

She was a little surprised to see Ted smile, partly assuming that he’d be annoyed at having to wait. It looked like there were a lot of things she’d misjudged him on.

“Sure, a drink would be great.” He said, before looking up at the door, posture a little less comfortable. “How long do we have exactly?” 

“A few hours at least.” Charlotte said. She forced herself to believe that. 

“Plenty of time for a drink then.” Ted said, settling back into that cheeky smile. “Maybe somewhere a little more comfortable than the hallway.” 

“Of course.” Charlotte said, stepping back and heading towards the living room. Ted followed behind her, and she took the few seconds to take a breath and try to calm herself. One step at a time, right now it was just a drink. She bent over to reach into a cabinet as Ted got comfortable on a couch behind her. 

“Didn’t know I’d be getting a view too.” Ted teased, winking at her as she stood up with a bottle of scotch. “You are treating me tonight.” 

“You’ve only just got here.” Charlotte said, grabbing two glasses and sitting down, still leaving a little space between them. 

“And it’s already more than worth it.” Ted said, taking the bottle to pour them each a generous serving. He looked up at her, closing the bottle and raising his drink. “I mean it.” Charlotte managed to take an easier breath as she raised her own, clinking the glasses together while keeping his eye contact. He might not be saying it outright, but she knew what he meant. He wouldn’t be mad if nothing else happened tonight. She didn’t need to be worried, if she wanted nothing more than a drink. She hadn’t realised how tense she was until she felt it lift off her. 

“This is pretty good stuff.” Ted said, having already taken a sip. 

“We’ve had it for a while. We don’t often have an occasion for the nice stuff.” Charlotte took her own drink, letting it settle her. It was called Dutch courage for a reason. 

“Well now I am flattered.” Ted said. “It’s a shame though.” Charlotte frowned, opening her mouth to object, but Ted continued. “Not that you’re getting it out now, but that you don’t drink it more often. I can’t imagine spending a night with you and not seeing it as a special occasion.” 

“Now you’re the one flattering me.” Charlotte said, looking down at her glass but smiling. It felt so nice, being flirted with. She wanted more of it. “You haven’t spent a night with me. Yet.” She looked up under her lashes as she took another sip. The way Ted looked back at her, an eyebrow raised as his eyes flicked over her in that hungry way, was definitely worth it. Her nerves were melting away, replaced by a warm feeling in her gut that spiked when Ted moved a little closer. 

“I suppose not.” He said, his voice ever so slightly huskier. “But I can’t say I haven’t thought about it. More than a couple of times.” 

“You have?” Charlotte asked, not moving, just letting Ted come to her. She liked that, watching him want her, watching him make the move, not making her do that work as she gave him just enough to encourage him on.

“Of course I have.” Ted said, taking a larger mouthful of his drink. “I mean, I’ve thought about a few people in the office, don’t get me wrong. But I keep coming back to you. I just can’t stop wondering about what you look like under all those layers, or what you’d sound like when I- “ 

“Ted.” Charlotte said, her voice catching a little. Her breath was coming a little faster and she could feel her cheeks warming up in a blush. She could see the slight panic come over his face, probably worrying that he’d gone too far, so she swallowed and pushed herself. She wanted this, she wanted him, and maybe for now she could just have what she wanted. “Kiss me.” 

Her drink was forgotten as soon as he leaned in. She was grateful that he took it out her hand, setting it down somewhere that she didn’t care enough to see. Their lips met and it felt just as it had earlier that day. Her heart raced and she felt sparks deep inside her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he held her waist, pulling her as close as they could get while sat side by side on the couch. 

“Jesus Christ I’ve been waiting for this.” Ted breathed against her lips, squeezing her ever so slightly. “You have no idea.” 

She kissed him back forcefully, letting a passion run through her that she hadn’t felt in a while, giving back as good as she got every time Ted grabbed or pulled at her. His hands didn’t stay still, feeling over her as if still trying to guess how she looked under her clothes. 

“You’re fucking gorgeous.” He whispered, nipped at her lip and smiling at her small squeak of surprise. “Oh, sweetheart I’m going to make you make that sound again.”

“Keep talking.” Charlotte gasped, turning to face him better and getting a leg over his thigh. 

“Oh, believe me I will.” Ted said, before slowing down for a moment, letting Charlotte catch her breath. He moved his hand up the leg she’d placed over his. “It’s not too late to stop.” He said, looking her in the eye. He looked so caring, and wonderful, and sincere. Charlotte shook her head. 

“Don’t you dare stop.” 

-

Charlotte looked at the clock. It wasn’t too late yet, they had time. She took a breath, looking over at Ted beside her, lying there in their guest bedroom. She’d not felt right taking him to her and Sam’s bed. He was already looking at her, sweaty and out of breath too, and he reached towards her. He stroked her jaw gently, and she let herself feel safe and comfortable for just a little while longer. 

“I can’t believe we just did that.” She whispered. Ted chuckled slightly. 

“Was I really that unbelievable?” He teased. Charlotte rolled her eyes, but her grin gave away that she was still walking on air. She leaned into his hand for just one more second before sighing and sitting up.

“I should start cleaning up.” She said softly. Sam would be home eventually, and she needed all traces of Ted gone before then. 

“Or we could stay here a little longer.” Ted said. “Bask in the glory of it for a few more minutes.” Charlotte chuckled, leaning back towards him as he stroked up her back and across her shoulders. 

“I guess a few minutes won’t hurt.” She said softly. “Ted, I-…” She had a lot she needed to say, but she wasn’t exactly sure where she needed to start. And any of it was hard to think about as she cuddled herself under his arm, resting her head against his chest. He stroked her hair gently. 

“Are you going to give me a talk about how nobody can know about this? Because I’d already guessed that.” Ted said. “You don’t need to worry about that. I’m not going to tell anyone.” He looked down at her, giving her a soft smile. “I’m not kidding myself about what this was.” 

“What do you think it was?” Charlotte asked. It would be easier to hear him say it.

“You’re married. I’m not looking for anything serious. This was just a bit of fun.” Ted said. “Well, a lot of fun.” He chuckled and looked down at Charlotte, so she gave him a slight smile and a nod in response. “No one needs to know. And if it happens again, well, it’ll just be some more fun.” 

“I’m not sure about it happening again.” Charlotte said, shifting but not wanting to move away from him yet. 

“Okay, well you don’t have to be. But you enjoyed it, and I think you’d keep enjoying it. So, if you’re ever home alone and want some company…” He trailed off, giving her a softer smile than she was used to seeing on him. She wasn’t exactly sure what to say. She didn’t want to lead him on, but she also didn’t want to close the door on this entirely. 

“Maybe,” She said eventually. He didn’t stop smiling, as if he knew something she didn’t, and she sighed. “I really need to clean up now.” 

“I should head out.” He said, moving his arm to let her sit up. She awkwardly managed to half cover herself with the sheet as she reached for her robe, getting it on before standing up completely. She averted her eyes as Ted got up and searched for his pants, only looking back when he was half decent. She started to tidy up, pulling at the sheets. She’d need to change them properly, and it was a good distraction from Ted getting dressed. Something that wasn’t facing the man she’d officially just cheated on her husband with. She knew the guilt was coming, she could feel it starting to curl in her chest. She didn’t lean in when Ted put a hand on her shoulder, instead only looking up at him to see he was fully dressed again. 

“I’ll see you round.” Ted said, his tone casual. Charlotte couldn’t help herself as she reached up to tidy his hair, giving him a smile once she was done. 

“Yeah, I’ll see you in the office.” She said, hesitating before saying more. “Tonight was really great. And I’m really glad you came over.” Even if she was starting to feel guilty, she knew that much was true. Even with the guilt, she wasn’t feeling regret. She wondered what that said about her.

“Me too.” Ted said. “And I’m hoping that maybe, I can turn that maybe into a yes.” He gave her a quick smile before leaning in, taking her off guard with a soft, quick kiss that revived the butterflies in her stomach. She raised a hand to her lips as Ted pulled back, walking backwards for a few steps before turning to let himself out.

Charlotte looked at the door for a moment after he was gone. She’d done it, she’d cheated. Broken her wedding vows. And although she felt guilty, it wasn’t as bad as she’d thought it would be. She actually felt good, refreshed and satisfied, and she wondered if she really wanted to go back to not having that feeling. 

She went back to pulling the sheets off the bed, chewing on her lip and looking back at the clock. Who knew what Sam was doing out there. She hoped he was safe, that he’d come back as normal and crawl into bed with her, trying not to wake her up at whatever hour in the early morning he finally made it home. She wanted him there, while she slept. He made her feel safe. She loved her husband. 

So why had it felt so good to betray him?

**Author's Note:**

> The next in this series may be the missing scene from this chapter... If anyone is waiting for something a little more saucy...


End file.
